rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordecai Hofstadter
Mordecai (Initial Build) = Character Background = Mordecai Hofstadter (Morty to his friends) is the team's Technical Specialist and a civilian Hacker. He was born to an unusual pair of parents, an Israeli Jew and a Palestinean. His parents were both intellectuals and peace workers, and they were both tragically killed by a suicide bomber when Mordecai was in his teens. This became the formative crisis of his youth. Believing in the work of his parents, he hoped to carry on their legacy through radical activism on the Internet. He resented authority and government, believing them to be part of the problem and not the solution. He became a hacker who helped underground movements in overthrowing regimes in the Middle East. He used his hacking skills to fund multiple charity organizations, as well as taking down government computer systems. He became a human rights activist, and believed in using illegal activities toward a greater common good "because no one else can". He used his hacking skills to break into classified US government files, thinking they were nuclear-related documents. He was totally wrong, and they turned out be classified reports from the Stargate program collected by the NID. Before he could go public with this information, he was captured and interrogated by the NID. He was rescued by an SG team on an unrelated operation, after which he was recruited to work at Area 51. He harbors a hatred for the NID after this incident. However, because he knew too much about the SG program (which is above the security clearance for the low level analyst-position he had at Area 51), he was subsequently transferred into the SG program as a civilian researcher. He is quite happy to be working at the SGC. The "shine" of going to other worlds and seeing wondrous things hasn't worn off on him yet. He is great with cryptography and numbers, allowing him to break passwords and encryption faster than most humans. He has a gift for reading and cracking Xenolanguages. In contrast to his previous "hacktivist" persona, he sees the bigger picture and realizes that his skills are needed to save the planet from alien threats. He also understands the need for secrecy and subterfuge on the program, although it rankles him that the whole Earth doesn't know that there are many worlds out there. He believes that the information about the Stargate program should be free, but he also understands the way information can propagate and cause disaster, and thus he also believes that the world is not ready for it. He has a hobbyist interest in Qabalah and Numerology (mysticism from his heritage as a Israeli Jew), related to his ease of translating numbers and his ability in cryptography. He was responsible for the encrypted portions of the Prometheus MMO, which was the recruiting tool used by the SGC to recruit Eli Wallace later (in the show that shall not be named). The portions of the Prometheus MMO that he worked on involved transmitting an encrypted message to the SGC when a player has completed the Ancients puzzle. Consequently, the Prometheus MMO was known as "the MMO that couldn't be hacked".